Anna, Princess of Arendelle
by beycub7
Summary: This story resembles Anna as she goes on to grow up as princess in Arendelle, but royalty is not as easy as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

I walked onto the white snowy ground, but the first step wasn't so successful, for I stepped into 3 feet of snow. I was stuck for 5 minutes until I heard a voice yelling, "Anna! Anna! Where are you?" It was hard to talk with my mouth full of snow, and lips feeling that they were about to freeze off, but I talked anyway " I am under all this snow! Who called my name?" I said with a scratchy voice, but then I heard a tug on my arm, and I was instantly pulled out onto my porch, it was Elsa, "What were you doing down there?" I was shaking with cold "I-I-I was trying to w-w-walk!" Seemed like a stupid question for her to ask, she looked at me then looked behind me "What happened to Arendelle?" I started to laugh "Snow happened." She ignored me. I heard a rustling noise, and then out popped Olaf "Hello!" Scared me and Elsa to the point we jumped, "Elsa, explanation?" He said as he jumped onto the porch "Olaf, this wasn't me, it's just a regular snowfall." His jaw dropped, it had never snowed this much in Arendelle before, it was beautiful, except for that it was 3 feet tall. We had to clear out the snow, some children could be lost in the snow, I laughed at the thought of that. I started to kick snow as I asked "What are we going to do? We have to clear out the snow before nightfall, what are we going to do?" Olaf was confused "Nightfall? What is that?" Elsa laughed as she answered "It is just when it becomes night." She thought of ideas, but none worked "We'll see, but for now, can we get ready for the banquet tonight?" We had an annual Arendelle Banquet, but I did not like banquets "I do not want to go, is it required?" I said as Elsa turned around with a kind of shocked face "Anna, of course, your princess, now come and get ready!" She yelled at me. I groaned and walked into the castle, waving goodbye to Olaf.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into the castle and then, all of the sudden a very cool breeze blew through the door. We turned around to see who it was. There stood frozen, cold Kristoff covered with snow and ice "Oh, Kris, why did you walk through that snow?" I said as I thought of how dumb that was "C-C-C-Cold!" He said, as I noticed that I was the dumb one to think that he could talk with his lips frozen shut. I started to get a towel from the towel room, but as I opened it, all the towels toppled over me, "Wow Anna, you'd think after 13 times you'd know that that would happen every time." Elsa said as I crawled out "Haha, very funny." I said. I grabbed a towel and wrapped Kristoff in it, as I did that, two of our servants put his feet in warm water. I was pretty cold, as well "Why don't I get to put my feet in warm water, I'm cold, too!" Elsa looked at me with a 'Really?' face. After his feet were warm we walked into the guest room, "Why don't you stay here for tonight? Since your house is pretty far, and there is like 3 feet of snow." Elsa asked, "By the way, why did you come here anyway? Especially in the snow. Dumb." I was curious, "I came to tell you that the Duke of Wieseltown-" He started "Weselton." I corrected "Anyway... He said that the banquet is cancelled." He said softly, knowing Elsa would freak. I didn't care much, since I wanted to go sledding anyway, but Elsa did "What?! Why? I have waited forever for it!" She shreeked "Well, it seems that there is some unknown weather front pulling in, and it is created by someone, on purpose." He said. Elsa was shocked. After we closed the door and left the room, I noticed that there was a familiar smell..."Granny!" I yelled. Granny always made her famous "Spicy-Chicken-Beef Granny Chili" Which I always loved, especially the spicy part of it, you know, having a snowy sister in all. I wondered why and how Granny got here, as I ran down the stairs, "Granny! What are you doing here?" She seemed a little... old, since the last time I saw her, "Annie!It's been forever!" She said with a grin, "Yes, yes, but why are you here? Not to be rude." She replied with a scratchy voice, "I came to tell Elsa that she is not the only one in the family with ice powers." I was confused, "Really? Why didn't you do it by phone, or..." I was afraid to say that. She started to say something, then Elsa came, "Gran! How are you?" Elsa asked, but then Granny whispered, "This is going to be a surprise for her birthday." I almost forgot! Elsa's birthday is in a week. Good thing I knew, because I always hold her a surprise party... Okay, no I don't, but this year I will! It was getting late, so we went upstairs and got into our pajamas, and tucked ourselves in bed, probably staying up with lots on our mind...


End file.
